User blog:TrueCobalion/Poorly Translated Godzilla NES Creepypasta
A random idea that popped in my head after the poorly translated creepypastas I posted in chat yesterday. Credit to Cosbydaf and Bogleech for making the Godzilla NES Creepypasta. Check it out here! Chapter I: Earth and Mars When I was a child, I like most in life, and Godzilla NES game. Naturally, when Godzilla: Monster of monsters come out, it was like a dream real. In fact, almost. In general, most of the game, while they have highway and smashing Jets, continue monster Godzilla War enemy action around Tsu (especially repetition). In general, it is quite mediocre, then, please, do not care. When I turned ten years, it became a game, I almost, I have day and night. I sold unfortunately Egon years, many of my misery, and see how the game looks like. Recently, I bought the new AM, and through a lot of hunting and asking around, my friend Billy was finally able copy of Godzilla, the monster monsters get. I feel drawn to play the game of time of your favorite children. Billy could not be found, he said to me. Zelda and his, and 52 bombs, and some of those stories is work that gave some of the other game to me, this is the first Godzilla So I play, and loneliness come flooding back like a tidal wave. 8-bit theme song Godzilla boasts by the speakers under the water and I smile like a fool. Some people laugh at me such an old game, but I play one another nes than nothing. My 8-bit player, when everything is easier, more secure. But after what happened in this game, I think. I forgot how quickly super fun dressed as Godzilla survey. In this game you with ammunition and everything flowing barrage you from all sides, and not so much to avoid many of them. Despite the excitement wore some, as long at all before I went to my first boss fight. My first opponent Gezora, a color kaiju ambiguity out of a Godzilla movie. What is shocking, but I really like to blow up, and then reboot. I do not want to disturb my little mistake. So I tried again and this time without problems and Gezora level trainer monster, won Moguera. Mars: It was formed after the planet. Titanosaurus should be part of a company from a monitor lizard: I was browsing around the board, they found something unexpected. Kaiju only ten, and Titanosaurus game is not one of them. Or so I thought. Titanosaurus should be in the game but was substituted for a reason Paran reasons? I was very wrong with this game Gezora me some because of this failure is the first warning sign. It is foolish to ignore, however, have their own Moguera a failure this time, continue to struggle Moguera, which is twice as large as it should be, I fear. When he died a failure has occurred (that is, not to speak at all) was a lot more difficult than usual, but I was defeated shortly: It is very fast, so I was very lucky to get a screencap of all, but Companies Moguera fairy "Crush" and what has happened to "melt" start. The complex is located on the right side of the screen to view the documents, you still ... I have a bird in a cage which is intended to be and no one seems to have seen the idea. At this point I was trying to fight Titanosaurus failure can occur in what I was worried about that. But to my surprise, Titanosaurus two cakes, Crocodile foot all have the same height, but just add a little bit, see Titanosaurus good. Titanosaurus is his debut on Godzilla, but I was very calm. However, instead of "enthusiasm" After I took on the enemy base, with a dragon that was said to be a very interesting strategic game, and as usual can not continue to Jupiter. Category:Blog posts